The present invention generally relates to the field of route delivery systems, and more particularly to a route delivery system which utilizes radio-frequency data communication over both a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN).
There are many applications in which it is desirable to be able to utilize radio-frequency data communications over both a local area network and a wide area network. For example, in route delivery applications, it would be desirable for a route delivery vehicle operator to know which type and what quantity of product is needed for each product end point location such as a vending machine or store on the delivery route without the need for the operator to enter the end point location to determine which product needs restocking. Such information may be communicated from the product end point location to the vehicle operator over a local area radio-frequency network. Thus, the operator would only require a single trip into the product end point location to bring in the product to be restocked wherein the initial trip for determining product stocking requirements is eliminated. Further, knowing before hand specific product stocking requirements allows the operator to only carry the exact identity and quantity of product needed to be restocked.
In addition, it is often desirable to be able to instantaneously communicate with a central management location the information concerning the product delivered to a product end point location from a route delivery vehicle. For example, the delivery vehicle could communicate with a central management location over a wide area radio-frequency network to indicate product information such as the identity and quantity of product delivered to the product end point locations such that real time inventory and management decisions may be made based on communicated product data. Thus, product information may be remotely tracked and controlled by communications from in-field route delivery vehicles over a wide area radio-frequency network.